Suffer In Silence
by PurpleFireStarter4
Summary: Simon never kissed Chloe on their date so Chloe never realised she liked Derek. Derek likes Chloe, but dosen't want to hurt Simon. Derek doesn't know how long his self control can last. Chlerek! Read
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Miss WolfGirl here. This is my first Darkest Powers FanFic, so go easy on me and give my story a chance. I do not own the Darkest Poweres, all rights belong to Kelley Armstrong! :D**

**Suffer In Silence... I Hope**

**Derek's POV**

A few things I am perfectly sure on:

Chloe is my mate

I love her

She doesn't know she's my mate—she doesn't even know I like her more than just friends

My brother likes her too

My brother asked her out for ice cream—she went.

And to make matters worse...

They're all loved up, and it's taking all the self control I have not to take Chloe away from him.

My brother's happiness is more important than my own—so I guess I'll just suffer in silence.

(I don't know how long that's going to last)

Oh, and did I mention that we're in danger from the Edison group and in a safe house?

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Chloe and I have just got back from our date, and I couldn't have a bigger smile on my face. I was going to kiss Chloe, as we were walking back to the house, but I thought she might think that I was moving too fast. So I just gave her the picture I drew of her kneeling in front of the ghost that was in the warehouse back in Buffalo. She loved it and we walked back hand in hand to the house.

I walked Chloe back to her room and she gave me a light kiss on the cheek. After she closed the door I let my hand linger on my cheek, where she kissed it. I walked into mine and Derek's room with the biggest smile ever.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Derek asked while lying on the bed.

"Nothing you can say can ruin my mood right now." I say as I jump on my bed and put my hands behind my head, grinning up at the ceiling.

"Why?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"Because Chloe and I had the best time getting ice cream, I walked her back to her room and she gave me kiss." I said still grinning at the ceiling.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Chloe kissed you?" It took me everything I had not to shout, so instead it came out as strangled noise.

"Well on the cheek—but I don't care. I'm on cloud nine right now!"

I must have zoned out for a split second.

"Yo Derek! Are you even listening anything I just said."

I ignored Simon and stormed out the room.

My self control slipping already.

**Thanks so much for reading! And Please Please Please, with a cherry on top, review my story! If I get enough reviews I'll continue with the story. Thanks again! :D**


	2. Killing Me Slowly

**Hello xx I never expected to get so many alerts filling up my inbox! Just to let y'all know this is Chelerk! I'm updating now because I have absolutely nothing to do (stupid English weather), so here you go... **

Suffer In Silence

_Previously  
__"Yo Derek! Are you even listening anything I just said."_

_I ignored Simon and stormed out the room._

_My self control slipping already._

Derek's POV

I had no clue where I was going, just somewhere away from Simon and Chloe. I needed to clear my head before I do something I'll really regret.  
I didn't even realise I was on the roof until the wind hit me in the face. Having fresh air always made me think better.

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this, after all we are in danger all the time, and there are more important things than Chloe— like our lives.

_But Chloe is your life and forever will be._

That was true. Seeing Simon happy with Chloe is like killing me slowly from the inside. I'm happy Simon's happy but I just don't want him to be happy with _my _girl.

_Your Girl?_

Of course Chloe is mine, she just doesn't know I feel that way. Maybe I should tell her or at least make her think that I don't hate her. But what if she hates me? What if—

"Derek? Wolf Boy what are you doing up there?" Oh great, Tori.

I look over the railing of the roof and saw Tori staring up at me, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Go away Tori."

"Err... how 'bout no?"

I really don't want to talk to anybody right now—especially Tori.

"Just go away Tori," I growled down to her.

"Just for that I'm coming up."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope," She said as she walked back in the house.

I considered locking the door, but I got rid of that after what happened to Chloe. Maybe I could make a break for it before she sees me.

I was just about to walk out the door and there was Tori, hand ready to open the door.

"Trying to escape Wolf Boy?"

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored," she said as she followed me to sit down.

"Find Chloe," I said as harshly as I could. Didn't even make her flinch. Must be losing my touch.

"I did, but she's all goo-goo eyes at Simon and he's all goo-goo eyes at her."

"Do you think it's serious—their relationship I mean."

"Nah, too early." She glanced at me sideways. "Why would you care?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't!" I tried to make it sound nonchalant, but I failed miserably. Instead of trying to make her think I don't like Chloe, I think I may have proved her point.

"Oh?" She said a little bit too smugly for my liking.

"Listen I don't like Chloe, ok? She's with Simon it would be wrong for me to like her."

"Umm... I never said you did like Chloe."

_You Idiot_

I really didn't know what to say, if I said anything I'm sure I would have made it worse.

"You like Chloe! It's written all over your face! Ohmygod! You have to tell her—"

"I'm not telling her! She's with Simon."

"Listen Wolf Boy. If you like Chloe as much as I think you do, then just go for it."

"But Simon—"

"Blah blah blah Simon. I'm talking about you. You can't go through you life wondering what it would have been like if you didn't at least try."

To my surprise Tori's words actually made sense.

"Why are you giving me advice? Do you want Simon—"

"No! I'm over Simon! That was temporary insanity or something. I _do not_ like Simon. I'm giving you advice and offering to help you because I see something there between you and Chloe, and I don't see the same thing between Chloe and Simon."

"Since when did you care?"

"Like I said; I'm bored. Now, away to break up Simon and Chloe..."

I should be stopping her. I should be telling her that this was insane and to leave Simon and Chloe alone. But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Break up Simon and Chloe?"

"Yep. If they don't break up and you tell Chloe that you like her while she's going out with Simon, then what kind of brotherly love would that be?"

"Well how are we going to break them up?"

An evil smile spread across her face.

"That's easy... sabotage, of course."

**Thanks so much for reading and please Read&Review! I updated this early because I'm on half term but I'll be starting school soon so I probably won't be able to update as often but I won't leave it so you have to wait ages. Thanks again! ;D xx **


	3. Cheesy Romance Movie

**Enjoy... xx**

Suffer In Silence

_Previously  
__"Well how are we going to break them up?"_

_An evil smile spread across her face._

"_That's easy... sabotage, of course."_

Chloe's POV

I'm usually woken up by the sound of Tori's snoring, but I found her bed empty. She's probably just gone to breakfast. The little clock on the stand, in our bedroom flashed 10:50.

10:50? I never sleep this late. It must have been the fact that I went on my first date with Simon. My dreams weren't filled with ghost and dead animals coming back to life, but filled with all the things that make me happy.

I was in the woods again holding Simon's hand, eating Ice cream and we were talking, laughing, telling each other jokes and I would gaze into his eyes and he would gaze into mine like a cheesy romance movie. I always used to laugh at the woman who would fall for the first handsome guy they see across the room, and they would have that 'moment' when their eyes would lock onto each other's and that would be their happily ever after.

Obviously that's nothing like me and Simon, but I love looking into his eyes. They're so warm and comforting and when he laughed they would brighten, and that would make me smile as well.

But there was something about my dream that confused me. While I was walking with Simon, I kept seeing a small, dark, animal figure—like a dog—in the distance and it kept circling us as we walked.

But hey, a dreams a dream, right? I won't dwell on it.

I got up and put on some skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. The t-shirt was actually quite nice; it's the colour of emeralds. I have no idea why I like this colour so much.

I rushed down into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon calling to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Derek had eaten most of the food and I missed my chance of getting any at all. I smiled at the thought of Derek with a pile of food mounted on his plate and him eating it all in one go. I chuckled to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

Everybody was already seated and eating their breakfast.

"What's so funny?" Simon asked as he pulled out a chair for me to sit on. I thought boys only did that on movies.

"Oh, nothing."

"So you're alive then. I thought you'd never wake up." Tori said.

"Good morning to you too, Tori. Morning Derek." I said with a smile.

Of course all I got in response was a grunted 'morning'.

Simon grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I saved you some bacon and eggs before Derek could get to them."

"My hero. Thank you." I said as he passed me the plate.

Me and Simon sat and talked about everything and nothing, laughing and joking. When I mentioned how he pulled out my seat for me to sit on, he said that's how an angel should be treated and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, like the cheesy people in the movies. I laughed at how cheesy he was, but also said it was the sweetest thing.

To my surprise when I looked up, Tori and Derek had their heads bent together, like they were telling each other secrets.

I don't know what I felt then but it was strange.

Tori and Derek? Sitting next to each other, talking, whispering? Have I slipped into a parallel universe?

"Err... Are you two ok? What you talking about?" Simon said with a confused look.

"Just saying that maybe we should go shopping soon and get some more stuff."

"But you already have new clothes." Andrew said looking up from his newspaper.

"Well I refuse to where that stuff. It's old and disgusting and I wouldn't be caught dead in it. And Derek's clothes are way too big for him, I mean I know you all think Derek's fat but he's not that fat."

Derek just gave Tori a glare and carried on with eating his eggs.

"Can't you just live with the clothes that you have Derek?" Andrew asked.

"Umm... no?" He glanced at Tori, like he's checking that's the right answer.

"Exactly. So we need to go shopping, preferably this afternoon." Tori demanded.

"Why this afternoon?" Andrew said cautiously.

"Because I can't stand another day in these clothes. So can we go shopping?"

Andrew sighed. "Fine, we can leave after everybody's done here and we can go in the minivan. But Chloe take a hoddie and be careful of CCTV cameras."

"While we're there can I get some new hair dye? I hate this black dye." After I said it, I remembered who chose the colour. "I-I mean I c-can live with it. I-it's not that b-bad."

"Of course you're changing from the goth look. And some new clothes, with help from me of course. You're probably still used to shopping in the kiddie section."

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Why are you so eager to help people all of a sudden?" Simon said, narrowing his eyes.

"Chloe seriously needs new clothes." Tori said simply.

"And Derek, why are you defending Derek?"

"Because... because I'm sick of him whining about it all the time." Did she just struggle for words? What's going on between them?

"Derek doesn't whine about anything."

"What is this, twenty questions?" Tori said in a rush. "All I'm trying to do is make our stay here less uncomfortable for us all. I didn't know I wasn't allowed."

We all stared at Tori like she just spoke in a foreign language. Except Derek.

"Well I'm going to get ready. I'll see you all by the car in ten minutes." She said as she pushed her chair under and walked out.

"What's with you and Tori?" Simon asked Derek.

"Nothing... she's just... strange like that sometimes." Again, someone's struggling for words.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon." He picked up his plate and dumped it in the sink as he walked out.

"Why is everyone acting suspicious this morning?" I asked as I finished my orange juice.

"Who knows?" Simon takes my plate and his and puts it in the sink with the others. He walks over to the door, opens it and bows low. "After you my lady." He says in a posh voice.

"Why thank you." I try and mimic his posh voice with a straight face but we both end up laughing. As we walk up the steps to our rooms, I see Derek give us a strange look before he disappears again.

**Thank you so much for reading.  
And a special thank you to Tublechick 13, xxNecro-Grlxx, Sun Streaks Forever, SilveryMoonXoXO, Bookninja 15, Moon-Called-Princess and Suzi1811. Xx! You guys are legend! Xx I'll update as soon as possible! ;D xx  
Miss WolfGirl x**


	4. Puppets On A String

**I had to fight to try and get on the computer because of school, but I did it! Enjoy... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__"Why thank you." I try and mimic his posh voice with a straight face but we both end up laughing. As we walk up the steps to our rooms, I see Derek give us a strange look before he disappears again._

Derek's POV

Watching Chloe and Simon laugh like that was pure torture. He kissed her hand! He _kissed_ her _hand_! I might have gotten up from my seat and yanked him out of his seat, if it wasn't for Tori giving me a warning glare.  
Tori was confusing. All she did was tell me what to do, not what she was doing. And she kept insulting me. What was that about? I at least thought that – as she was helping me – that she would stop with the insults, but I don't care. She's not exactly Little Miss Perfect is she?

Apparently I need new clothes, we all do actually, but this has something to do with the plan. She said I 'need to look more presentable for Chloe'. What's wrong with the way I look? Besides, what would Chloe care? She's not like that at all. If Chloe cared about that sort of thing, then I'm pretty sure she would have gone running for the hills when she saw me change into a wolf. When she didn't run screaming, when I changed after we got off the bus, I didn't know what I felt. I didn't know what it felt like to find your mate. So when I first met Chloe I had no idea that I liked her, I just treated her like I treated everybody else I met. When she stayed with me back at Lyle House I thought she must have been a little crazy, but then I realized that that's just the way she is. I never want her to change.

"Derek! I've been trying to get your attention, but you kept starring into space." Tori said while waving a hand in front of my face.

I didn't say anything.

"I see. You were thinking about Chloe." She said with a smile. "Don't worry; I know she likes you too. Did you see it?"

My heart skipped a beat. "See what?"

"When she saw us talking, her face was priceless."

"Well you and I don't really talk much, so yeah why wouldn't she look that way."

"You get confused and _envious _mixed up. So, here's the plan – and remember this is just because I am _completely _bored – we are going to give you are makeover for starters, make Simon look like a fool and..."

"What?" I asked worried on what the last thing is.

"We're going to make Chloe jealous."

"How...?"I said, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"...Yeah... alright. I suppose. But how do you know she'll be jealous?"

"Didn't you just listen to what I just said? The way she looked at us when she saw us whispering together, pure, green, envy! I'm telling you, it will work. Here she comes – look I'll show you."

Chloe came towards the car, her eyes darting between the two of us.  
Tori tugs on my sleeve and stands on her tip toes to whisper in my ear.

"When I stop whispering to you, laugh _convincingly_, ok?"

I nod slightly and Tori stops holding my sleeve. I start laughing, which is rare for me. I tried to make it not too loud and not too awkward. I think I did ok because Tori gave me a small thumbs up.

Chloe gives us a strange look, but quickly turns on her heels, opens the car door, and with a loud bang she closes in again.

"Do you see? She is jealous but she's just blind to it, and we're going to give her sight back." She said with a grin.

I gave her a small smile and opened the passenger side door. Tori got in next to Chloe and a few minutes later Simon and Andrew got in the car too.

* * *

Tori's POV

I climbed in the car next to Chloe and as I sat down she narrowed her eye at me, but just as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

I had to suppress a smile.

This is actually a dream come true. I am making everybody my puppets on a string. This is so fun. Derek eats everything I say.  
Chloe is already walking into the plan.  
And Simon... Well he might be a little difficult, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll have him tripping over his shoelaces before you know it.

We pulled into the mall car park and we all jumped out. Chloe had a green hoodie on and she quickly pulled it over her head. I walked over to Derek, and Chloe walked over to Simon, they both eyed us suspiciously.

"Ok I'm gonna let you have a little freedom, but please stick together. I'll meet you all back her in a couple of hours." Andrew said as we walked into the mall.

"We won't be long just a few clothes – see you later. Bye!" I say walking away from him and towards the shops.

I turn towards Chloe and Simon. "Go play for a little while, I'm gonna help Derek pick some clothes." I said the last part with a smile, the icing on the cake.

"Seriously, why are you helping Derek? I don't get it." Simon said.

"Ok, honestly?" I say.

Derek turns to me confused.

"Yes. Why are you all Little Miss Helpful all of a sudden?"

"Ok – you might not believe me, but I actually feel sorry for Derek. Derek helps us all the time and we give nothing back to him."

"Oh, that's quite nice Tori." Of course Chloe would eat it all up.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Simon said as he took Chloe's hand a turned away.

"Chloe meet me back here in an hour!" I shouted after her.

"Ok." She shouted back.

I turn back to Derek. "Right, you need clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He grumbled.

"Well let's see, shall we? You only have two hoodies, a few pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts that actually fit you and ridiculously sized shirts that are hideous. On neither to you look attractive – not that I was looking for something like that. So let me pick out some clothes for you. Oh and we might want to get your hair trimmed as well."

"My hair as well?" He said with eyebrows raised.

"Look, just do what I say and you'll get your girl. Now clothes!" I said marching towards the men's section. "What size are you? Don't answer that. Large right? Wait"—I looked him up and down—"extra large."

Derek gave a grunt in response.

I grabbed jumpers, hoodies, tops, jeans, trousers off the rack and shoved them in Derek's arms.

"Go to the changing rooms and try on the dark green top with the dark blue jeans." I say as I turn him around toward the changing rooms.

He turns to go without another word. Puppet on a string – I love it! I was about to walk over to the women's section when a leather jacket screamed Derek's name.

It wasn't bicker-guy-leather or heavy-metal-leather, just a simple but stylish leather jacket that would be perfect for him.  
I picked his size and quickly ran to the changing rooms.

"Derek, try this on."

"Tori? This is the men's room—"

"I don't care—just try it on."

I heard him moving around the room and a second later he came out with the new clothes on.

I have to admit he looked good. Very stylish, for once. I am a genius!

"Perfect! Chloe will take one look at you and fall over herself." I say with a satisfied smile.

**Thanks so much for reading! And thank you to all the people who reviewed! I will update us soon as I can! Oh and Review please!  
Miss WolfGirl... xx**


	5. Mortified

**Thanks So Much For The Reviews—I Love You Guys! Xxxx Hope you Enjoy... x**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__I have to admit he looked good. Very stylish, for once. I am a genius!_

"_Perfect! Chloe will take one look at you and fall over herself." I say with a satisfied smile._

Derek's POVI walked out the changing room with the new clothes on, and I had to admit I did like this jacket. Tori gave me a satisfied smile.

"Perfect! Chloe will take one look at you and fall over herself."

"You think?"

"I don't think—I know. Now come on we need to sort out your hair."

I gave her a worried look.

"It's nothing drastic, just a trim. Look it's almost over your eyes. Get changed we'll buy the clothes and we'll go to the hairdressers or barbers or whatever you want to call it."

I turned back into the changing room and closed the door. I was about to get changed but I could still hear Tori outside the changing rooms.

"Tori, will you get out of here? I want to get changed and it's weird you being in the men's room."

She gave a loud sigh. "Fine. Just hurry up."

After I changed I found Tori not far from the changing rooms.

"You took your time. Come on, lets go pay. Don't lose any of the clothes."

We walked over to the checkout lines. The queues weren't that long just a few people.  
Tori tapped me on the shoulder as we waited in line.

"Chloe's over there. I'm gonna do something, ok?"

I looked over to Chloe; she was only a few paces away from us.  
Tori took the jacket from out my hand and held it up to me, like she was checking to see if it fit.

"Oh Derek this will look perfect on you," She smiled. Tori was actually good at this.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Your opinion is important to me. " I said, not really knowing what to say. I'm not used to people giving me compliments, even if it was just Tori saying them to make Chloe jealous

"And that top really brings out the colour of your eyes."

I was about to reply when a loud crashing noise came from beside us.  
I turned and saw it was Chloe with a toppled stack of CDs at her feet.

* * *

Chloe's POV 

I was walking around the CDs and DVDs looking for a good movie for us to watch when I saw Tori and Derek standing in line to pay.

Why were they always together? Did Tori like Derek? And Derek seems to be tolerating Tori—and that's saying something.  
I was about to walk away when I heard Tori.

"Oh Derek this will look perfect on you," She said holding up a leather jacket up to Derek.

I walked over to a stack of CDs, trying to distracted myself. This obviously wasn't my business.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Your opinion is important to me. " Derek said nonchalantly.

'Your opinion is important to me'? What did it matter to Derek what Tori thought of how he looked. This is getting bizarre.

"And that top really brings out the colour of your eyes." Did Tori just say that?

I didn't even realise I was clutching the CD stand until I did an involuntary jerk and it fell over with a loud crash.  
How embarrassing. Everyone within hearing distance was looking at me.  
Tori and Derek were looking at me as well. I felt my face heat up and I was even more mortified about how red my face looked.

I looked over at Derek and Tori. Tori was giving Derek a wide smile and Derek gave her the smallest of smiles. Derek smiled at Tori? I'm still wondering about that parallel universe theory.

"Umm... miss, can I please just pick this up?" An employee asked standing beside me.

"I am s-so sorry. I didn't mean to. Here I-I'll help." I bent to help pick up the stand. It was heavier than I thought, so the employee did most of the work. "Sorry about this."

"It's ok, no harm no foul." He said with a smile and walked away.

"Err... Chloe? You ok over there?" Tori asked with a smirk on her face.

"Just fine," I say backing away from them, face still red as a tomato.

"Chloe look out for the—," but Derek's warning was cut off as I crashed into another rack of CDs. Luckily I only dropped a few. I caught the glances of a few worried people as they walked by; they obviously caught my early performance. So much for a keeping a low profile.

"Chloe, you sure you're ok?" Tori asked with a worried look that was _so _fake. Were they laughing at me?

"_Yes_." I say a bit harshly, why did I say it harshly? "Tori, can we meet a bit later? I'm gonna go find Simon."

"Course, see you in a bit."

Without another word I turned around and walked away. What just came over me?

Derek's POV

Did that just happen? Was Tori's plan working?

Tori laughed. "Do you see now? She likes you. She was so jealous, it won't be long before she realises she's with the wrong person."

"Do you really think so? Maybe she just tripped." Why am I doubting it?

"_No_ she didn't just trip. Did you see her face? She even snapped at me, when I asked her if she was ok."

"I suppose." I say.

"Lets pay for the clothes, and then lets get your hair cut."

We paid and headed over to the barbers.

The barbers shop was a small and cliché place. It had one of those red and white cylinders that goes round and round. There were only a few people there, the man who was behind the counter looked up at us as we walked in. His eyes widened as he saw me, just like everybody does.

"Err... Hello, how can I help you?" Than man was tall, thin and had red-brown hair.

"Hi, my friend here"—Tori gestured to me—"needs a haircut and fast. What's the earliest time you have?"

"Umm... now. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Thanks." Tori said and made me sit in one of those swinging chairs.

"Relax, ok. You'll get your haircut, you'll look perfect, you'll get your girl and you will owe me big." She said with a smile. "By the time you're finished I'll be back and then we can go back to the safe house."

"Wait, you're not leaving me are you?" It wasn't until I said that, that I realised I'm starting to trust Tori.

She gave me a strange look, like she was thinking the same, but then it changed into a sarcastic smile. "Aww... Dog Boy, don't worry I'll be back." She patted me on the head like a dog. "Now stay and be good."

She turned away and out the door. Tori was right, I will owe her if I get Chloe.

When_ you get Chloe._

Right. _When_ I get Chloe. Chloe's every I want and – even though she doesn't know it – I'm everything she needs.

**Thank for reading and a special thanks to Suzi1811, for your brilliant ideas and reviews. I love you all xx Remember to Review! I'll update when I can, thanks again!  
Miss WolfGirl... xx**


	6. Grenn, Green, Green!

**I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously_

When_ you get Chloe._

_Right. When I get Chloe. Chloe's everything I want and – even though she doesn't know it – I'm everything she needs._

Tori's POV

I left Derek in the barbers feeling very satisfied with myself. Everything was going to plan. Next step, make Chloe look less childish. This is not for only Derek's benefit this is for hers and mine as well. Hers because it will make her look better, and mine because I'm tired of looking at her kiddie clothes. She's been wearing a lot of green lately—what's that about?—so I guess I'll get her some nice green clothes, some new hair dye, oh and bras. Margret—the little cow—didn't get any, just got us some of those short vest. I shudder just thinking about them.

I met Chloe by the entrance of the shop, she had her hood over her head so it took me a moment to recognise her, but the bright green hoodie made it a giveaway.

"Hey, Chloe. You ready?"

"Umm... yeah. What we getting first?"

"How 'bout some new bras first? I don't know about you, but I hate the ones Margret got us."

"Yeah I hate them too." She gave me a sideways glance, her cheeks flushed red and she looked away.

"What?" I ask

"Umm... stupid question, but anyone in particular you're getting the new underwear for...?"

I had to dig my fingers in my palm to stop from laughing. "No, course not. Not many cute boys while you're on the run you know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She says before she hides behind her hood, so I couldn't see her expression.

Chloe thought that I like Derek, like we were together! Oh this is so much fun! It's working perfectly.

"So... let's see what we can get." I say turning towards Chloe. We shopped for what seemed like ages.

We got many clothes, some decent underwear and some new shoes. It wasn't until I Chloe found a green pair of shoes that I realised it.

"Tori, I like these green shoes." Chloe said pointing towards a pair of shoes. They were green converse, they were actually quite nice.

"What's with the green lately?"

"I just like the colour green, they remind me of emeralds."

Emeralds? Chloe? Ohmygosh! How could I not see it? Derek's eyes—not that I gaze into them or anything, but of course they're the same colour!

"Chloe, emeralds? Do you not see the connection?"

"What connection?"

I sighed. "Nothing, you obviously can't see it."

"See what?"

"Nothing just grab the shoes and we'll choose a new hair colour."

We didn't get all green, that would just be creepy obsessive if we did, but just enough to make her think about why she chose all the green.  
We walked over to the hair and beauty part of the shop and went to the hair dye.

"Not black dye again and don't you even think about choosing green."

"I wasn't, I was thinking brown a caramel colour maybe...?" She asked as if checking for permission. I studied her for a moment, thinking what her hair would look like a caramel colour. I decided that it would do, it wouldn't make her look too obvious but just enough to make her look good as well.

"Yeah a caramel colour would be perfect, go find it."

"'Kay I'll be right back." She walked further down the aisle looking for the colour we decided on.

At the corner of my eye I saw joke hair dye, sky blue, bright pink, red, green, yellow all the crazy colours you could think of.  
I picked up the bottle of sky blue and that's when it hit me.

_This colour would be perfect on Simon._

**Sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed like the right place to stop. Thanks for reading and please review! I'll probably update later in the week, but no promises. Xx  
Miss WolfGirl... xx**


	7. See What?

**Enjoy... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__At the corner of my eye I saw joke hair dye, sky blue, bright pink, red, green, yellow all the crazy colours you could think of.  
I picked up the bottle of sky blue and that's when it hit me. _

_This colour would be perfect on Simon._

Chloe's POV

"Are we done? We all have enough clothes to last us a life time." I asked Tori as we walk out the clothes shop.

"Yeah we're done. We just have to meet Simon, Derek and Andrew, and then we'll go home and play dress up." Tori made me get all these clothes. They were nice but I really don't see the point in all of them. We're hiding from the Edison group – who are trying to kill us—and all Tori can think about is getting new clothes.  
We've been waiting for about fifteen minutes before Simon came towards us with a smile on his face and about three shopping bags, compared to me and Tori he had it easy.

"I trust you got some decent looking clothes?" Tori asked as he came to wait with us.

"Yeah. No thanks to you. You helped everybody but me."

"Did you want my help?"

"No, but it would have been nice to have been offered."

"Well you didn't want my help, so why are you complaining?

I cut in before they really got into it. "So where's Derek?"

"I left him to get his hair cut."

"Derek's got a hair cut?" I asked.

"You left him?" Simon asked.

"Yes Derek got a haircut and Derek can look after himself—get a grip Simon, he's a big boy now." Tori teased.

"Will he be done soon?" I ask before Simon could say anything.

"I should think so."

Simon walks over to me and takes my hand, I used to be unsure about Simon taking my hand but now I'm so used to it I even like it.  
Simon starts talking to me about what we should do on our next date, saying something about seeing a cinema around here somewhere... But my attention was taken by the dark figure rounding the corner.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Derek walk towards us. He had his hair shorter and he was wearing a new jacket that looked perfect on him. The jacket that Tori picked for him. I grinded my teeth together—for whatever reason. Simon noticed my distance and followed my gaze. He turned and saw Derek, turned back to me and the corners of his mouth turned down. I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. He looked at me for a moment, confusion in his eyes, but it soon disappeared and they went back to their usual warm.

"Hey Derek. What's with the new look?"

"Just fancied a change. Why does it look bad?"

"I think it looks perfect, Derek. Just like I said it would." Tori injected. This was Tori's idea? I have to admit he looked good, maybe good was an understatement, he looked amazing.

My cheeks started to heat up. Why were my cheeks heating up?

"Chloe you ok? You're blushing." Tori pointed out, oh so helpfully.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're bright in the face."

"I'm just feeling a little... claustrophobic in here. Can we go outside and wait for Andrew?"

"Course we can, if it makes you feel better." Simon said squeezing my hand and giving me a worried look. I smiled in reassurance.

As we all turned to go out the doors, I saw Tori give Derek a smile. What's with the smiles between them? That's it; I gotta get to the bottom of this.

_Why would you care?_ Great, the voice is back.

I don't.

_Then leave them alone. If they want to spend time together; let them._

I'm just curious.

_Why? _

I tuned out my internal babble. It was getting crazy.

"You feeling better?" Simon asks.

_No, I feel confused._ "Much better." I smile at him.

"So what did you get Tori?" I ask trying to get the worried glance off my face.

"Some great new clothes, that aren't disgusting. And—" she glances at Derek "—some things to keep me occupied."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Nothing that concerns your pretty little head."

I frowned. Keep her occupied? She glanced at Derek?

_I think you're over thinking things_

Butt out

"I need the toilet." I abruptly declare. "Tori come with me." I grab her hand before she could say anything.

We walk into the toilets, which are fairly empty, and go over to the big mirrors and turned to face Tori. She gives me a confused look.

"You obviously don't need the toilet; is there something you want to say to me?"

"What's going on with you and Derek?" Short, firm and straight to the point.

"Me and Derek? Nothing, why would you think anything is going on?" She asks with eyes wide, innocent curiosity. She is not innocent.

"You're always together, whispering, smiling—you're even helping him get new clothes! What's going on?" I surprised myself, by realising my voice had risen.

"Chloe why would you care? Nothing is going on. You're getting—I don't even know what you're getting, but it's weird. You're acting jealous."

_Jealous? Of Derek and Tori? Why would I be?_

"Why would I be jealous of you and Derek? I have Simon."

"I donno. Why would you be jealous?" She repeated.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you making such a fuss?"

I didn't say anything.

"Chloe look in the mirror." She takes my shoulders and turns them towards the mirrors. "Look really closely, and tell me what's going on in your head."

What is she on about? What's going on in my head? What does she mean?

My head is swirling with questions— that's what's going on in my head.

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "Look at yourself, look closely. I even think that your subconscious sees it. Dig deep into your mind and find what you are unconsciously looking for."

She's lost me.

"See what? What are you talking about? What can't I see?"

"Oh never mind, it's like talking to a child. But if or when you do see it, come and talk to me." She turns and walks out the toilet.

I look at myself in the mirror closely. I lean in so close my nose almost touches the surface.

"Lean in any closer Chloe you'll fall in."

I whirl around to see Liz, perched on the shelf under the mirrors.

"Liz!"

"Hey Chloe, whatcha doing." She said, obviously confused to what I was doing with my nose pressed against the mirror.

I sighed. "I don't know, my mind is doing back flips right now. Tori said to look closely at myself, but I don't know what she means."

"What's been happening?" She asks, swing her feet like a little child interested in a story.

I filled her in with the whole Derek and Tori situation. Was it a situation?"

"Hmm... interesting. Do you think they're together—like together, together?" Liz asked after I finished.

"That's what I thought, but Tori's made it perfectly clear nothing's going on. The she started rambling on about my subconscious."

She smiled like she just had an amazing idea. "Well now that I'm with you, I could spy on them. Your own personal spy."

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm half asleep while writing this and its only 21:22! So I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. Please, please, please REVIEW! I'll update soon... xx  
P.S. How many chapters do you think I should stop at?  
Miss WolfGirl... xx**


	8. What Is She Up To?

**I haven't said this in a while; I do not own the Darkest Powers (unfortunately). Well enjoy... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__"Hmm... interesting. Do you think they're together—like together, together?" Liz asked after I finished._

"_That's what I thought, but Tori's made it perfectly clear nothing's going on. The she started rambling on about my subconscious."_

_She smiled like she just had an amazing idea. "Well now that I'm with you, I could spy on them. Your own personal spy."_

Chloe's POV

We all met back with Andrew, and climbed into the car. Liz sat in an empty seat when everybody was inside. She asked me yes and no questions, so all I had to do is slightly shake my head or nod.

"Is something wrong with your head?" Tori asked from behind me.

"No."

"Then why are shaking your head all the time?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are I can see you."

I sighed. "Tori, I am not shaking my head. Let it go."

"Whatever." She huffed before she went to look out the window.

"Ok stop shaking your head, just tap your knee really lightly if it's a yes, and don't tap it if it's a no." Liz said.

I tapped my knee as a ok.

"Ok so this is the plan: you want me to spy on Derek and Tori and see what's going on with them?"

I tapped my knee.

"You want to see if they're together or not?"

Tapped again.

"Chloe I don't get why you're so bothered about this. You have Simon, why are you jealous?"

"I am not—." I started to tell Liz that I was so not jealous, but cut off when I realised that four pairs of eyes were on me.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Simon asked, giving me a worried glance.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I quickly opened the door, thankful that we just pulled into the driveway.

"Tori do you want to help with my hair now?"

"Ok, I have nothing better to do anyway."

We all walked into the house, with our handful of bags. And Tori immediately started to give me orders.

"Go upstairs, get the dye and wait until I'm ready."

"Ok, I'll see you up there." I walk up the stairs to our bedroom and dump all the bags on the bed.

Tori's POV

I walk into the bathroom, the bottle of blue dye under my jumper, and found Chloe sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Oh Chloe you're here."

"Yeah, we're gonna dye my hair, remember?

"Yes, I remember, it was only a few minutes ago."

I was hoping I could get in here before Chloe. I was going to drain Simons shampoo and replace it with the blue dye, but I guess I'm gonna have to do it without Chloe noticing.

"Do you want to get started?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, ok."

"You do know what you're doing right?"

"Course I do. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah... I trust you Tori."

I wasn't expecting that answer, it was meant to be a rhetorical question. She not supposed to trust me, after all I'm supposed to me flirting with her soon-to-be man.

"I trust you not to wreck my hair at least."  
That's the answer I was looking for.

"Aw, you don't trust me fully?"

"N-no, that's not w-what I m-meant."

"Save it, I don't need anyone's trust. Let's just get this started. Can you get a chair for you to sit on?" I said, hoping to get her out of the room.

"Already sorted." She said, pointing behind me.

"Oh right, great. Sit down then."

She grabs the chair and puts in front of me and sit's down.

"Got the dye?" Hoping that she didn't

"Yep, it's on the shelf."

"Ok then, let's dye your hair."

I take the dye off the shelf and take out the bottle. This colour will look good on Chloe. When—and I mean when—Derek and Chloe are together, they will look perfect for each other.  
I put the dye on her hair, now all we have to do is wait.

"Um, Chloe do you wanna go get a book or a magazine to read while we wait," I asked. Maybe she'll be long enough that I can switch the dye and the shampoo. "Or maybe get the CD player and a CD that we can listen to." I added, the CD player will take longer to get.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Chloe's POV

I walk towards our room, on the way lightly summoning Liz.

"Hey Chloe, nice towel." She said pointing to my head.

I laughed lightly. "Still up for spying?"

"Always. What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the bathroom and check on Tori, I had a feeling she wanted me out of there."

"Ok, I'm on the case."

Liz's POV

I don't know why I keep hiding behind walls, no one can see me. I hear someone coming round the corner and duck behind the wall. I laugh to myself, _no one can see me._ I need to get a grip. This spying stuff is kinda fun.  
Turns out it was just Derek coming round the corner. I walk pass him and give him a small wave, even though he can't see it.

"Hey Derek." He can't see or hear me, but I swear my heart would have sped up if it was beating. Derek stopped in his tracks and looks over his shoulder. "Do you know I'm here?" I ask. He just shrugs to himself and walks away. Maybe it's true about dogs having a sixth sense. Not calling Derek an actual Dog, but people do say animals have some kind sixth sense, after all Derek is a werewolf.

I walk into the bathroom, luckily the door was slightly open, so I didn't have to open it. Tori was just throwing a box of dye in the bin, but it said blue. Would she dye Chloe's hair blue? Why? I should tell Chloe.

"Chloe do you want to come back, so we could dry your hair?" Tori shouted down the hall.

"Coming." Chloe shouted back.

Chloe walked into the bathroom, towel still around her head so I couldn't see the colour.

"Chloe, I think that—" I was about to tell her about the dye but was cut off when Tori walked up to her a pulled the towel off. Chloe's hair was brown. What about the blue dye?

"Well how do you like your new hair?"

"I love it. We picked a good colour." Chloe smiled.

What is Tori up to?

Tori's POV

After finishing Chloe's hair we all had our dinner, macaroni cheese. Derek's said Chloe's hair looked great. He kept sneaking little glances at Chloe, but I told him to quit it because I think Simon might have been noticing.

"Does anybody want to watch a film before we all turn in?" Chloe asked after we were all finished.

"Yeah, sure." I say

"'Kay." Derek grunts.

"Yeah ok. I'm just gonna get a shower first. I'll be right down."

This is perfect. Simons gonna be in for a big surprise.

We all walked into the room with the ridiculously old TV.

"What do all want to watch?" Chloe asked.

"Don't mind, as long as it's not a chick-flick or a romantic comedy." I say.

"Whatever you want to want to watch." Of course Derek said.

"How about a horror?" Chloe suggests.

Derek nods and I say yes.

Chloe's just about to put the film in, when a loud shout echo's down to us.

"TORI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Simon screams.

Chloe turns to me. "What did you do now?"

**I eventually got around to writing this. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! Love you all... xx  
Miss WolfGirl..x**


	9. Undercover?

**Enjoy...xx Oh and blugulzJLJ, don't worry you'll get your makeout scenes soon... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__Chloe's just about to put the film in, when a loud shout echo's down to us._

"_TORI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Simon screams._

_Chloe turns to me. "What did you do now?"_

Chloe's POV

"I didn't do anything," Tori says calmly.

I leave the film on the floor and get up to see what's wrong with Simon. Before I leave I give Tori a confused look before, but she doesn't see it because she's too busy smiling and talking to Derek. They never talk and when they do, they never smile. I really want some answers.  
I knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

"Chloe? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Then why were you screaming at Tori?"

"It's nothing Chloe—just go back down stairs."

"Simon I want to see if you're ok."

"Simon is everything ok?" Derek asks from behind me. Tori's and Andrew also joined behind me.

"Yes, everything's fine. Will you all just go away?" Now I'm worried. Simon never sounded so harsh.

"Simon will you _please _open the door, you're really worrying me now."

I heard him sigh from behind the door. "Promise not to laugh."

"Laugh? Never mind—just come out."

"'Kay... I'm coming out."

He opened the door a crack, so I couldn't really see him. "Simon just come out. Whatever it is, it can't be that b—." I was cut off by the shock that went through me.

Simon open the door wide enough so I could see him. His hair was bright blue. _Blue._ I pursed my lips in a tight line, pressing them down so hard it hurt. I'm trying not to laugh. God knows I'm trying not to laugh, but it was too late to stop it. A laugh burst out of my mouth so fast I fell back on my heels and bumped into Derek.

"I-I so s-sorry... I-I didn't m-mean to laugh." I said in-between laughs.

Simon shot a deathly scowl at Tori. "You did this. I know you did, don't even try to deny it—I know you did it!"

Tori laughed. "Where's your proof?"

"Well Derek and Chloe sure as hell didn't do and I don't see Andrew doing that sort of thing for kicks. But you—this has _you_ written all over, Tori. I'm going to kill you!" Simon raised his hands to cast a spell and Tori did the same. Andrew and Derek got in the way before anything could happen.

"Both of you just calm down." Andrew said. "I'm sure the blue hair is nothing we can't fix." He turns to Tori. "I don't see anybody else doing this sort of thing, and I'm not accusing you, but did you do this." He pointed at Simons hair.

Tori sighed. "I'm nowhere near admitting it, but if I did what would the consequence be?"

"An apology and dishes for a week." Andrew said matter of factly

"A week?" Tori asked.

"Fine, three days."

"Three days? That's not justice." Simon put in.

"Ok, four. That's it." Andrew really didn't know how to give punishment. "Tori, do you want to say anything to Simon?"

Tori was silent, with her arms folded across her body, glaring at Simon. "Fine, whatever." She gave an annoyed sigh. "I am sorry Simon for dying your hair a ridiculous shade of blue." Tori said in sweet voice. I had to say this was quite entertaining. I was still pursing lips, so I couldn't laugh.

"So you admit to doing this to Simon's hair?" Andrew asked.

"Yes..." She sighed.

"Dishes for four days."

"Whatever, I'll just add it to my other jobs."

"You won't get paid for the dishes though."

"Whatever." She said as she walked away, waving a hand over her shoulder.

* * *

Tori's POV

Four days of dishes were so worth dying Simon's hair, he looked so funny. Oh and Chloe's reaction was even better, she almost fell over with laughter. My plan is working perfectly.

"Tori?" Derek called from outside the kitchen doors.

"Yep, in here."

Derek walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about the dishes. If I had know what you were going to do then—"

"You didn't get me in any trouble, I really don't care—I'm basically the maid here anyway. Besides it was so worth it to see Simon's hair blue, you have to admit it was pretty funny."

A smile played on Derek's lips. "Yeah it was pretty funny."We stood in silence for a moment. "Do you want help with the dishes, it's only fare."

Might as well, I really hate doing the dishes. "Yeah ok. I'll wash and you dry and put away."

"'Kay." He said as he grabbed the dish cloth.

"So... what shall we do for our next sabotage?"

Derek was about to answer when we heard a banging noise. We both turned around to see the cupboard door slamming open and shut. I gave Derek a worried/confused/scared look. But he just kept looking at the cupboard. What's going on?  
There was a tapping sound and our eyes followed the sound. A pen was tapping the table. The draw opened and a note pad came out, it was just floating. It must be a ghost.

"I think it's a ghost, shall I get Chloe?"

"No, wait a second. I think it's writing something."

I looked towards the floating paper and pen. It was scribbling on the paper for a few seconds then turned the pad around.

_Don't panic, it's just me—Liz. I Just wanted to get your attention and ask a question. What's going on with you two?_

I laughed in relief when I read it was just Liz. Then I laughed at the question.

"Nothing is going on between us. How long have you been around?"

Scribbling again. _It doesn't look like nothing and only a few hours._

I looked at Derek. "Maybe she could help us out? She could keep writing to us, it'll be perfect."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I don't see how, but seeing as you're the master- mind, ok."

_Help with what?_ Liz wrote

* * *

Liz's POV

I really don't get it, what are they doing? I'm just as curious as Chloe now, well maybe not _as_ curious, but still curious.

"Well... Derek likes Chloe, and I _know_ Chloe likes Derek, she doesn't see it yet. I can tell Chloe gets jealous when I'm with Derek, so all I'm trying to do is get Chloe with Derek."

I looked between Tori and Derek. So they don't look like they're together, and I have to admit Chloe does seem a little jealous when Tori and Derek are together. It all makes a lot of sense now, why else would Chloe ask me to spy unless she was jealous? She wouldn't care if Derek and Tori were together if she wasn't. Hmm.

_This still doesn't explain the dye. _I wrote

"Well that was the sabotage. Who would want to go on a date with someone with bright blue hair? It will just stop the trips to ice cream shop for awhile. I made Derek get a better hair cut so he'll get more of Chloe's attention— which worked by the way.

True, Derek did look better with his hair cut. The blue dye idea would probably hold off anymore dates, so the plan did seem to be working. But there's one little problem.

_She's with Simon._

"I'm working on that. She won't be for long. All I have to do is make her so jealous, she burst and have to admit that she likes Derek. And somehow get Chloe and Simon to break up."

_Isn't that mean, if they're happy._

"I'm doing everyone a favour here. Simon won't be in a relationship which is doomed to fail, Derek gets his girl and Chloe sees the light. I don't see how I'm being mean here."

_You dyed Simon's hair blue. _I stated.

"It was necessary. So... are you going to help us? All you have to do is go undercover and feed Chloe some lines, keep her off our trail."

Well now that I've heard the evidence, Chloe does seem to be un consciously crushing on Derek, while going out with his brother. I do see the dilemma. Well maybe doing a little undercover work will be more fun the spying.

_Chloe's already suspicious of you guys, she's wants to know what's going on. I spoke to her and she does seem jealous, I think this could work. I'm in._

"Great, this is going to be perfect."

_But why are you helping people?_

"If I had a penny for every time someone asked me that. I'm bored, that's all."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!  
Not much in this chapter—sorry about that—but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll update soon...xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	10. Killing All Round

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a virus and couldn't go on the internet. But it's here now...!xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
_Chloe's already suspicious of you guys, she's wants to know what's going on. I spoke to her and she does seem jealous, I think this could work. I'm in.

"_Great, this is going to be perfect."_

But why are you helping people?

"_If I had a penny for every time someone asked me that. I'm bored, that's all."_

Chloe's POV

Bored. That's all I feel right now. Bored. I sat upside down on the armchair to amuse myself. Still didn't work. Simon refuses to come out of the room, Derek and Tori are too busy 'helping each other out', as Tori put it. I tried to coax Simon to come out but he kept refusing. Every now and then I would bring up food to him, knock on the door, tell him it was there and leave it outside the door.

Still upside down I saw Derek walk into the room. "Umm Chloe, are you ok?" Derek asked looking worried and slightly amused; well that's what it looked like upside down.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really bored." I swung my legs round and stood up, instantly regretting it as the blood rushed to my head. I put my hand to my head and slumped back into the chair.

"Chloe are you ok?" Derek quickly rushed to my side. I gave a small laugh and gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Yeah just fine, the blood just rushed to my head. Nothing to worry about." I gave him another smile.

The corners of his mouth turned up and then it spread into a smile. Whoa. His smile captured me for a moment; I almost forgot how to breathe.

"Chloe are you sure you're ok? Looks like you stopped breathing."

I gave an awkward laugh and looked down at my hands. "Of course I'm ok, why would I stop breathing?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"So anyway," I said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Umm, seeing as Simon has locked himself in his room, I was wondering if you could teach me some self defence? If you have nothing to do of course."

He hesitated for a moment but them he gave a small smile. "Yeah ok, I'll meet you out back in a moment."

"Where are you going? Can't we just start?"

"Tori wanted to have some self defence lessons as well. I'll go get her."

"Wait, what? You want Tori to join our lesson?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I gaped at him for a moment. "Fine, ok."

He walked out the door, but my head was still reeling. Does Derek like Tori, not just Tori likes Derek? Maybe Liz can help. I summoned her lightly and she appeared in front of me.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Do you have anything on Derek and Tori?"

"Actually I have been watching them and they do look kind of close."

"Really?"

"Yeah I see it in their eyes."

"See what in their eyes."

"Like when they see each other, their eyes shine. Like they're the best person in the world to them."

"Oh," I said. I felt confused and sad at the same time, but I didn't understand why. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Chloe are you ok?"

"Umm, sure. I'm gonna go out back and wait for Derek and Tori."

"Chloe, you don't look so good. You look sad."

"I'm not. I'll see you later."

"Yeah ok."

Before I turned to leave I could have sworn I saw a smile on Liz's face. Not saying she can't smile, but why was she smiling?

"Hey, are you ready to start?" I asked as I walked out to the garden.

"Yeah, we're ready." Derek started to show us some blocks, kicks and some holds. When he was showing us the holds, he got Tori to hold his wrist and she, slyly, slid her hand down so she was holding his hand.  
Derek raised his eyebrows at first, but then it relaxed into a small smile.

They're together, I knew it.

I suddenly had a strong urge to bolt from this scene, and to my humiliation and confusion I did.

Derek's POV

I was just teaching Chloe and Tori a hold when, as part of the plan, Tori slid her hand into mine. I was surprised at first and really, really wanted to pull away, but it's part of the plan. And then to my even bigger surprise Chloe stormed out. This was working better than I thought. Maybe she dose like me more than Simon.

"Well don't just stand there, go after her." Tori said nudging me towards the door.

"And say what exactly?"

"It's easy, all you have to do is ask her why she's upset. Maybe if you talk to her she might realise that she likes you. Now go on." She shooed me in the house.

I didn't need to check if Chloe was downstairs, I heard her walking up the stairs and slam her door shut.

I knocked on her door. "Chloe is everything ok? Can I come in?"

I didn't hear anything at first and thought that she might not be in her room, till I heard her shuffle towards the door. She opened it without a word and walked back to her bed. I followed her and sat on the edge of the bed. I was going to ask her why she was upset like Tori said to, but I got caught in her eyes and completely forgot what I was going to say.

"Derek? Are _you _ok?" She asked concerned.

"Why are you upset?" I blurted out. She looked surprised at my sudden question then her shoulders hunched over and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm not. Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Because you're look like your sad and you're acting sad, so people are gonna ask why you're sad."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Then why did you storm off before?"

"I... I don't know. It's just you and Tori seem pretty... close, and I didn't want to be a... a third wheel."

"Does it bother you that me and Tori hang out?"

"No." She said quickly.

With a sudden act of braveness I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. She didn't pull away, so that was a plus. I just sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. Then, like an instinct, I leaned down towards her. She still didn't pull away, so I leaned closer –

"Chloe?" A knock on the door made us jump apart. "Are you in here?" Simon asked opening the door slightly.

"Umm, Yeah." She jumped up and walked to the door. She gave him a smile, blushing slightly. "What's up?"

"Well Andrew got me some super strong shampoo, so I've been washing the dye out of my hair all day." He smiled at her then took her hand. I scowled. He looked past her shoulder and saw me, his eyes widend as if just realising I was there. "Derek. What are doing in here?" His grip on Chloe's hand tightened, and my scowl got deeper.

"Just talking to Chloe for a moment. Excuse me." I said walking out the door.

I walked back into my room and fell onto the bed head first. I tuned out everything I could hear and tried to think straight. Chloe defiantly likes me, I see that now. The only thing in my way is Simon. I know he likes Chloe, but not being with her is killing me. And If I take Chloe away from Simon, it will kill him. So basically it's killing all round.

"What's going on Derek?" Simon asked. I didn't even realise he entered the room. I lifted my face up from the pillow and looked up to him. He had his arms crossed as he glowered at me.

"What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Chloe – and don't think I don't notice anything because I do."

I sat up straight. "What, exactly, do you notice?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at her; I see the way you look at me when I'm with her. You like her – I know you do, don't deny it."

"He was scowling at me now, like I did with him. I took a deep breath. "Fine, I do like her. And it kills me that's she's with you." I shouldn't had mentioned that.

He was silent for a moment. "Well back off Derek."

I got up from the bed and crossed my arms like he has. "I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean 'don't know if you can'? All you have to do is keep away from my girl."

I flinched when he said 'my girl'. Chloe's _mine_. I just stood there glowering at him.

"I see; you're gonna try and steal my girl. Well we'll see about that." He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I think I just started a war.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always I love hearing your thoughts so please REVIEW! A big thanks to Suzi1811, I used an idea of hers in this chapter, got to give credit where credit is due. Again sorry for the delay and I'll update when I can...xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	11. Say It To My Face

**A Big Thanks To ****doarfthXx, Sun Streaks Forever, Senslibly-Insane, Autumn O'Shea Swan, tumblechick13, moon-called-princess, derekandchloe4ever, Sammicakes, Team-EricSookie, suzi1811, Chlereklover, bookgirl07, Meridian Capulet Souza, murrey-2012, Kelsey-Short, piercingemeralds2, Bookninja15, elizi02, jenaca & SweetDreamzz3116, I LOVE you guys!  
Enjoy...xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__"I see; you're gonna try and steal my girl. Well we'll see about that." He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_I think I just started a war._

Derek's POV

We all sat for dinner eating spaghetti bolognaise. I sat opposite from Simon, even though I'd rather not. He's holding onto Chloe's hand like a life support. Every now and then I see him giving me evil looks from across the table. If looks could kill... then I'm pretty sure I would have dropped dead right then and there.  
I couldn't help but think about Chloe, what she must be thinking of all this. I tried to kiss her, and she hasn't said anything about it. Is that her way of rejection, avoid the confrontation completely? If it is then I want her to say it to my face.

"Well I'm finished—"

"I'll take your plate—." Both me and Simon said at the same time. We had our arms stretched out, ready to take her plate. We just stood on the opposite sides of the table glaring at each other. Tori had half her spaghetti in her mouth and half out, looking over her food to see me and Simon looking like we're gonna rip each other's throats out.

"Umm, that's ok, I got it." Chloe said standing up, giving us an uneasy look. She walked—more like rushed—out the door. Tori sucked in her spaghetti, picked up her plate and rushed out the door too.

"What do you think you're doing, Derek? I told you to stay away."

"I offered to take her plate out, hardly a crime, is it?"

"Derek, back off. Chloe's my girlfriend and you're trying to take her away from me. I thought you were my brother? Brothers don't do that to each other. I would never do anything like this to you."

"I know, but this time it's different. Chloe's different."

"How is it different? Yes we're on the run, but that's no excuse."

"You wouldn't understand."

Simon made an annoyed sound, then walked out the room.

I slumped in my chair and eves dropped on Tori and Chloe's conversation.

"_Chloe, do you see what's going on?"_

"_See what?"_

"_Don't start this again. You know exactly what I'm talking about."_

I could hear the splash of dishes going into the water.

"_Well enlighten me."_

Chloe eventually said. Tori sighed.

"_What happened when Derek came up to talk to you yesterday?"_

Chloe was silent for a moment.

"_He came up to my room, asked if I was ok—"_

"_Why _were_ you upset Chloe?"_

"_I... well you obviously wanted to be alone with Derek, so I left."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in Derek."_

Silence for a few moments.

"_But Chloe, I think you are."_

A big splash.

"_What? I'm with Simon."_

"_Yes, you're with Simon, but that doesn't mean that you_ like _Simon."_

"_Of course I like Simon."_

"_You might like Simon, but that doesn't mean that you... _like, like _Simon."_

"'Like, like'_? And you call me childish."_

"_Don't change the subject."_

Chloe sighed.

"_Derek was going to kiss me."_

"_Did you... want him to kiss you?"_

"_I... Yes—no, wait—I don't know."_

"_Think about it for a moment. If you know what you want, come find me and we'll talk."_

"_Thanks Tori."_

Tori's footsteps walked towards the door.

"_Tori, why are you being... nice."_

"_I'll have to think about that one."_

Tori walked out the door. I heard her coming towards the dining room.

She took one look at me. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"A Little."

"How much is a little?" She wouldn't let it drop.

"Fine, all of it."

"Course you did. So what do you think of this situation?"

"I know I'm not gonna give up. If Chloe doesn't want me then she'll have to say it to my face."

"Ah, I taught you well." She teased. "So you're gonna confront her about it?"

I thought about that for a second. I really wanted to know what Chloe thought of me, if she liked me or not.

"Yes, yes I am."

She side stepped away from the door. "Be my guest then."

I sat there for a second, took a deep breath, stood up and walked out the door. Chloe was still in the kitchen; she looked up from pouring herself a drink and gave me a smile. At least she doesn't hate me.

"Chloe can I talk to you?"

"Umm, yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You first." She replied

"Ok, well I tried to kiss you yesterday."

_No need to ease into it. _My inner voice sarcastically put in.

I blocked out my little voice and concentrated on Chloe.

"Yeah... I uh, noticed."

"Were you going to kiss me back?"

"Derek—"

"Please, just answer me."

She just gazed at me, gripping onto her glass to point where it might break.

"Yes, but—"

"So do you like me?"

I realised that I moved closer to her, so close that I could reach out to her, pull her closer, brush her hair out her face, run my fingers down her cheek—

"Maybe, I don't know. But Simon—"

"I'm not gonna suffer in silence anymore. Chloe I like you—more than you could understand. I know you're with Simon, but I can't stop thinking about you. But if you want me to leave you alone, I understand."

She stood there, looking up at me with big blue eyes. I looked down to her lips and realised that I really wanted to kiss her. Without thinking I put my hand behind her head, leaned down—

"Chloe?" Simon called.

_Damn it! So close._

Chloe moved away from me, and walked out the door. I followed her out; when Simon saw I was in there with her his eyes narrowed. He took Chloe's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Simon I need to talk to you." Chloe said

"Ok, but can I say something first?"

"Yeah ok."

Simon pulled her hand closer to him so their bodies were closer. He leaned down and kissed her.

My hands balled up into fist. My whole world started to spin. Seeing _my_ brother kiss _my_ girl, is more than I can bare. I started to walk closer to them but stopped in my tracks, sharply turned and ran out the door.

Don't know where I'm going. Don't care where I'm going. Just as long as I'm away from Simon and Chloe.

**Thanks for reading and pretty please REVIEW! Big thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all, you guys always brighten up my day.  
I have a new idea for a story, bit more action. Not like this one, which is a romance/comedy—sort of. I will probably start my new story after I'm finished this one. But I'll tell you all about it another day. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S. It's my B-day tomorrow! Well if you get this on my Birthday then this is my way as a little birthday presant to you. I always give sweets or other little things on my B-day- don't know why-so enjoy this chapter.**

**Miss WolfGirl...x**


	12. Be Selfish

**Enjoy...xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__Simon pulled her hand closer to him so their bodies were closer. He leaned down and kissed her. _

_My hands balled up into fist. My whole world started to spin. Seeing my brother kiss my girl, is more than I can bare. I started to walk closer to them but stopped in my tracks, sharply turned and ran out the door. _

_Don't know where I'm going. Don't care where I'm going. Just as long as I'm away from Simon and Chloe._

Derek's POV

I sat outside the house, getting some cool, fresh air. I'm feeling really hot, like fever. Maybe the change is coming on. Pray to God it isn't, I don't want to do this on my own, not without Chloe. Oh, Chloe. Things just got a little bit more complicated. Simon kissed her in front of me, as a way of saying 'see? Chloe's mine.' Well we'll just see about that. Chloe was going to tell him something, was she going to break up with him? Tell him about me trying to kiss her? I don't know but, whatever it was, it was important to her, I could see that in her face.  
I made a move towards them; don't even want to know what I was going to do. Maybe pull Chloe away, or maybe pull Simon away from Chloe. I don't know, but whatever it was it was not going to be a peaceful conversation.

My arm started to twitch and made me wince at the pain. My change is coming. I need Chloe. I started to get up and walk inside, but I didn't want to run into Simon. I'm gonna have to do this on my own.

Chloe's POV

Simon kissed me. Simon _kissed me_. It was... I don't know. It wasn't bad and it wasn't great, but it's definitely not how I imagined my first kiss to be like. I like Simon, but something just wasn't right. I made a complete idiot of myself. After he kissed me I started to stutter like a moron, then pretend that Tori was looking for me. The look of hurt in his eyes almost killed me.

Where did Derek go? He also tried to kiss me. What is it with the boys around here trying to kiss me? I like Simon, but it might just be that. I _like _Simon.  
Derek? Well that's just confusing. I know Derek likes me, he told me so. But Derek always made it very clear that he wanted me out the way. I thought Derek thought that I was nothing but a annoying tag-along, that he would be happy to drop me off at the next safe house if he could, but now my mind's all jumbled with thinking about Derek and Simon. Mostly Derek.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Tori said walking into the room and sitting on her bed.

"Why am I such an idiot?"

"I don't know, why are you such an idiot?"

"Not helping." I glared at her.

"Ok, what happened?" She asked.

"After dinner Derek said that he likes me, then he was going to kiss me."

"_Did_ he kiss you?"

"No, Simon was coming so we jumped apart. But then _Simon _kissed me."

"_Simon _kissed you?"

"Yeah, but then I made an idiot out of myself. I started to stutter and then practically ran away from him. I know I hurt him, now I fell really bad about it."

"Chloe. I'm going to give you some really good advice and you really should take it."

"Ok." I said cautiously

"You're not usually selfish, but I'm telling you now; be selfish. Just this once forget about hurting other people, think about what you want. Do you want to be with Simon? If you do then that's fine, it's what you want, forget about hurting Derek. Do you want to be Derek? That's fine, forget about Simon. Do you understand what I'm saying?

"Umm, you want me to choose who I want to be with, and don't care who I hurt in the process? "

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Listen to me very closely. Be. Selfish." She said it like she was talking to a child.

"Be selfish?"

"Yes. So who do you like more, Derek or Simon?"

Who _did_ I like more? Simon was fun, caring and easy to understand, and he made it clear the he liked me from the beginning. Derek was moody, antisocial and _too_ hard to understand. He only told me he liked me a few moments ago. But for some, blind, weird reason I see above that and like him anyway. I'm turning into one of those girls who fall for the jerk instead of the good guy.

"Derek— but I swear I saw you at least show a little bit of interest in Derek."

"You definitely like Derek right?"

"Yes..."

"Well he accidently told me that he liked you. So, because I'm bored, I offered to help him tell you he liked you."

"He seemed to do that alright on his own."

"Well... we tried to make you jealous—it worked by the way."

"I was not jealous!"

"Yes you were, don't deny it. I saw it, Derek saw it, and even Liz saw it."

" Liz?"

"Yeah, she wrote us notes and she wanted to help you and Derek get together too."

"Wait, so you, Derek _and _Liz tried to split me and Simon up?"

"Well if you put it that way, then yes. Hate to be blunt, but yes we did try to split you up. Mostly me."

"How?"

"Make you jealous, dye Simons hair—"

"I wouldn't break up with Simon because of his hair."

"I know that, but it did stop the dates for awhile."

I took a moment to process this. Tori and Liz both knew that Derek like me, and neither said anything. And Liz even lied to me about it.

"Derek couldn't just say something?"

"Well you were with Simon. He was hoping I could break you and Simon up before he said anything. I guess that didn't last long. He really likes you Chloe. You have to see that."

"I do—I do know." It all started to make sense now. I'll admit now that I was a little jealous, I did like Derek's new look, I hated it when Tori and Derek were together.

"Oh and I think you were a little obsessive about Derek."

"What? No I wasn't." I was _not _obsessive.

"Really Chloe? All the green. Remind you of anything?"

"The green? I just really like that colour."

"What colour are Derek's eyes?"

"Green— oh! I get it now. He hasn't noticed has he?" Please say he hasn't.

"No I don't think so."

_Thank God._

I stood up abruptly. "I need to see Derek."

"Of course you do. I'll see you later." She waved me out the door.

"Thanks Tori."

"Just remember that you owe me."

"I do?"

"Who'd you think helped you see the light?"

I smiled. "Yeah ok, I owe you."

I walked all around the house, but I couldn't find Derek anywhere. Where would he go? He likes fresh air, maybe he's outside. I walked to the doors leading outside. I walked outside and could just see his silhouette walking to the edge of the garden into the woods.  
I ran after him, I'm surprised he couldn't hear my footsteps behind him. I eventually caught up to him.

"Derek! Derek, can you wait up?"

"Chloe?" He asked turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I puffed.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug, like he hasn't seen me in forever. "I'm so glad you're here."

I felt him twitch beneath me. "Derek are you changing? Why didn't you come and get me? You know I would have come no matter what."

"I thought, with the whole thing with Simon you would want to stay with him."

"Derek if you need me, I will always be there." I pulled him into another hug; I had to reach up on my toes to reach him though. I felt him twitch again. "Derek sit down and I'll go get us some things."

His eyes widened in panic. "Will you be long?" He asked. He looked really scared this time. I hated seeing him be so vulnerable.

"Of course not. I'll be right back, just stay here."

"Ok."

I ran back to the house and found a back pack. I stuffed it with sandwiches that were in the fridge, and found two massive hoodies, that Margret got for Derek. I was careful to avoid Simon; I really couldn't face him right now.  
I ran back down the stairs and bolted back to the clearing in the woods.

"Derek, I'm here. Are you ok?"

He didn't answer, just threw up his dinner in the bushes. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his shoulders. I kept telling him it was going to be alright and he'll get through it this time. He seemed to calm down a bit. His breathing turned back to normal and he stopped shivering.

"Do you think it's over?" I asked him.

As if answering my question, his whole body spasms. He threw up again and he doubled over. Hair grew over his body and he started to turn another shape. Then before my eyes Derek was a Wolf. Jet black fur, but with the same emerald eyes.

He collapsed under his own legs and fell to the floor with his feet—paws—tucked under himself. I stroked his fur and told him to relax.

"You did good. You're ok Derek." I kept stroking his fur, telling him everything was ok. He wasn't changing back anytime soon, so I got comfortable.  
After awhile he fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake him, so I spread out my jumper and slept next to him. I know that I'm safe outside with Derek.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit shorter, for reasons you will find out soon. And thanks so much for all the Birthday wishes, you guys are the best. I'll update when I can and thank you so much for reading...x  
Miss WolfGirl...xxxx**


	13. Like, Liked, Likes

**Thanks so much for your review, I love you all! Sorry but this chapter might be a tad bit short... :'(**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__"You did good. You're ok Derek." I kept stroking his fur, telling him everything was ok. He wasn't changing back anytime soon, so I got comfortable.  
After awhile he fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake him, so I spread out my jumper and slept next to him. I know that I'm safe outside with Derek._

Simon's POV

I had to be an idiot and kiss Chloe. I was going to take this slow, it was obviously too fast for her. I have to make this up to her somehow, take her some place different, some place nice.

And Derek? Well he's just taking this too far. Chloe's my girlfriend and he's trying to take her away from me. I hate to sound like a little brat, where the other kid takes your things, but Chloe _is _my girlfriend. What if it was him that dyed my hair?  
No, no way—defiantly Tori. We may be having the biggest argument we've ever had, but I know Derek, it's not his style.  
Derek's never had a girlfriend, so maybe it's just that—he's _never_ had a girlfriend. We're on the run and the only the only girls we're with are Chloe and Tori. I shuddered just thinking about Tori that way, so yes Chloe is the better option.  
Wait, now I'm just sounding like a jerk. I'm talking about the girls like there objects, like you just get to choose which one you get. No, Chloe and Tori are not _options_; it's just that I really like Chloe, and nobody really likes Tori, so he says he likes Chloe just because she's _there_.

What if he really does like Chloe? And what if Chloe likes him? This would be the only girl that Derek does like. And because it's the only girl he's likes that must mean that he really does like her. And I'm standing in his way. But if he likes her why does he always act like a jerk to her? You don't act like that to people you like. If Derek likes Chloe as much as me then, he would treat her like I do. But he can't do that if she's with me. Err, this is getting so annoying.  
Does he like her? I don't know.  
Does he only like her, because I'm like her? I don't know.  
Is it because Chloe's the only decent girl around? I don't know.

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. It feels like I don't know anything anymore. Let's just say that Derek does like Chloe, she'll be the only girl he has liked...

I remember now, listening in on Derek's and Dad's conversation. Dad said he wanted to talk to Derek alone, I wanted to come too, but Dad said no. I was so annoyed, for reasons I don't even understand now. I eves dropped on their conversation. I heard everything they said, I knew Derek knew I was there, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to get me in trouble with Dad. The conversation didn't mean much to me at the time, but now it's really clear.

If Chloe is the only Girl that Derek will like, maybe even love, then that must make Chloe Derek's mate. His mate? No, please no. I'll have to talk to Derek about it, see if this is true. Derek would never lie to me about something like that, so if I ask him I'm sure he'll tell me the truth. If it's not true then I'll tell him for one final time to back off.

What was I gonna do if it was true? Back down? Maybe. Probably.

I have to consider Chloe too. What if she doesn't want to be with Derek? He would respect that, wouldn't he? If Chloe wants to be with Derek then I'll take it like I man and let them be happy. I'll always want my brother to be happy. And if Chloe is what make him happy, then so be it. But what did Derek think? That just because he liked her I was going to back down? Don't think so.

My little internal babble over, I got up to go see if I could find Derek or Chloe. I looked all over but I couldn't find them anywhere.  
And to my joy I found Tori instead, sitting in front the old TV looking completely bored.

"Where is everybody?" I asked her.

She didn't find it worth it to look at me. "By everybody you mean..."

"Chloe and Derek. Who else?

"I saw them go off together somewhere." She said simply, still not looking at me.

"Chloe and Derek went off together? You mean outside the house? Alone in the dark?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Why were they going off together, alone?" I was getting worried now.

"I don't know, maybe they _wanted_ to be alone." She turned to me now, a sly smile on her lips. "Somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted."

I scowled at her. "Shut up Tori." I needed better come backs.

"I'd rather not," she turned her head back to the TV. "So, do you think you're dumped?" She said simply.

The question caught me off guard. "What? No. Why would Chloe dump me?" I already knew the answer; I just needed someone else to say it.

"Like you don't already know." Ah, Tori. Always helpful.

"Well help me double check." I persisted.

"Derek and Chloe seem to be spending a lot of time together. Think she's gotten bored of you?"

I know Chloe isn't 'bored' of me. This is just Tori's way of saying, 'Chloe likes Derek' in a mean way.

"Tori will you take me seriously for one moment... please?" I can't believe I'm reduced to pleading with Tori.

She looked up from the TV screen. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Has Chloe talked to you about me or Derek?"

"It's really not my place to say."

"Since when did you care about that? Please, I need to know."

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry; you really should talk to Chloe."

I suppose she's right; better to get it firsthand rather than second.

"Yeah ok. You're right."

"I always am." She turned back to the TV.

I decided to wait for Derek and Chloe to come back, and then talk to them. I sat on my bed and took out mine and Chloe's sketch pad, the one where we were going to draw and write our adventures. Even if Chloe isn't my girlfriend, can we still do this?  
Of course, we'll always be friends.

I eventually fell asleep with the sketch pad lying on my chest. I noticed that Derek came in early in the morning; he seemed wiped out and just collapsed onto his bed. It wasn't long before he started to snore. Where's he been all night?

**I bit shorter than my other chapters, but trust me it's really hard to write in Simon's POV. I'll update as soon as possible and thanks so much for reading and please REVIEW! You guys are the best!  
Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	14. Confession

**Been a few days but it's here now, so enjoy...xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__I decided to wait for Derek and Chloe to come back, and then talk to them. I sat on my bed and took out mine and Chloe's sketch pad, the one where we were going to draw and write our adventures. Even if Chloe isn't my girlfriend, can we still do this?  
Of course, we'll always be friends. _

_I eventually fell asleep with the sketch pad lying on my chest. I noticed that Derek came in early in the morning; he seemed wiped out and just collapsed onto his bed. It wasn't long before he started to snore. Where's he been all night?_

Derek's POV

I woke up like I just got hit by a car. I was sore all over and never wanted to get of my bed. Unfortunately my stomach _did_ want to get up. I lost most of my dinner last night while I was changing, Chloe did offer me a sandwich before we went back into the house, but I'm sure my stomach wouldn't be able to take it.

I, unwilling, swung my legs off the bed, and wasn't surprised when I didn't see Simon in his bed. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was twelve in the afternoon. I've missed most of the day, and I still wanted to get back into bed.  
Just as I was considering climbing back into bed, my stomach growled on cue.

I slowly walked to the door, still half asleep. I shuffled down the stairs, I must be really tired—I never shuffle. I walked into the kitchen and found Tori and Chloe making sandwiches.

"Morning sunshine," Tori said.

I just glared at her. "Any breakfast?" I mumbled.

"Breakfast? No. We all had breakfast ages ago; you're four hours too late." Tori answered. I really couldn't be bothered to comment at that this moment.

"We're making some lunch. Do you want some?" Chloe asked. I turned my gaze onto Chloe. She was smiling up at me, so I smiled back.

"Yeah, I would love some. Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled.

Tori's eyes shifted between me and Chloe. Her eyes landed on me and raised an eyebrow as a silent question. I just shrugged.

Chloe finished making a plate of sandwiches and handed them over to Tori. "Could you take these to Simon?"

"I'm busy eating _my _sandwiches. You can though."

"Tori can you just—"

"He's coming in now anyway." I said after I heard him coming towards the kitchen. Is Chloe avoiding Simon? It looks that way. I have an idea of why, but I don't want to get my hopes up too high.

As soon as Simon opened the door Chloe quickly swung around towards the sink and put her hands in the dishwater, even though there was nothing _to_ clean.

"You're finally up then Derek." Statement not a question.

"Here these are for you." Tori said, pushing a plate of sandwiches in his direction.

"Thanks," He picked up the plate. "Derek can I talk to you?"

Chloe turned her head to look at me. I looked at Simon. "Yeah, ok."

We walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Whatever Simon wants to talk about it was obviously important to him; he had that look on his face. He probably wanted to tell me to stay away from Chloe, then I would say no, then he would say—well you get the picture.

"Simon look, I know—," I started.

"If I ask you something will you promise to tell me the truth?"

Now I'm confused. I rarely lied to Simon and when I did it was always for his best interest. I just nodded, not wanting to promise out loud.

"You need to say that you promise out loud." Simon never gives up and he always see right through me.

"I promise," I said hesitantly.

"You _love_ Chloe don't you, you don't just like her, you love her."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand to stop me. "I'm not done. Do you remember when we were with Dad, and he wanted to talk to you and not me, so I listened in on your conversation? Well that conversation makes a lot of sense now. Chloe's your mate, isn't she?"

I just stood there starring at him. He guessed it in one. I didn't really want to tell anyone about Chloe being my mate; I didn't even tell Tori about it. It was my business.

"Well... is she?" Simon asked, tension in his voice.

I didn't want to lie and I didn't want to tell him, but a part of me really wanted to tell him that Chloe was my mate and that she belonged to me. So here's my confession. "Yes, Chloe's my mate."

Simon nodded to himself. "I know you would never lie to me about something like this." He stood there for a moment thinking to himself, then a small smile tugged at his lips. "I better go and talk to Chloe."

Chloe's POV

I really shouldn't be avoiding Simon, but I really don't know what I'm going to say to him. I can't just say, 'Hey Simon, I'm dumping you 'cause I like your brother more'. Well at least that's the truth, but there's no way I can say that.

Tori laughed. "You just gonna avoid Simon all the time? Because there's no way that's going to work."

I took my hands out of the dishwater and grabbed a towel. "No, I'm not gonna avoid him. I just need a way to dump Simon without hurting him. I don't know what to say. What would you do?"

"Me?" She raised he eyebrow. "I would have to be harsh. If I'm not harsh, then they never leave me alone. But you? You could never pull off harsh. What would you say to him now if he walked into the room, and you were going to dump him now?"

"Umm, I don't know. Do I have to do this?" This was more Tori's entertainment then her helping me.

"Yes, think of it like... practice."

"Ok, umm. 'Simon can I talk to you?'..."

"I'll be Simon," she cleared her throat. "'Yeah, sure Chloe. What's up?" She said in the worst impression of Simon.

I couldn't help a chuckle. "'Well... I... don't think our relationship is working'...?" I said like a question.

Tori nodded, then fake gasped. "'Your breaking up with me!'" She put her hand on her heart. "'But why?'"

I looked at her like she's lost her mind. I think she may be enjoying this too much. "'Because... It wouldn't... be fair to you if I stayed with you'.

"'Fair? Why wouldn't it be fair?'", she continued.

I was scowling at her now. "Because... I like someone else."

"'But who?'" She still had her hand on heart.

"'Does it matter?'"

"'It does to me'." That part was true, Simon does deserve to know.

"'Ok... it's... Derek'." I smiled at the last part. It really was Derek.

"'Derek? My own brother? Chloe how could you?'."

"Me? What did I do?" I said, snapping out of the charade.

Unfortunately Tori didn't snap out of the charade.

"'Go out with me, but have feelings for my brother.'" She shook her head. "You're not the person I thought you were'." She bent her head a pretended to cry.

I stood there with my arms crossed; glaring at her. "Ok, I'm done playing pretend now."

She snapped out of her act and burst out laughing. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Oh come on. You have to admit that was a little bit funny." She said, put her thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

The corners of my lips pulled up. "Yeah, it was a _little_ bit funny." I said, mimicking her fingers.

She started laughing again and I joined in.

"What's so funny?" Simon asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Tell you later." Tori said.

Simon looked at me. "Chloe can I talk to you, please?" I sobered up immediately.

I quickly glanced at Tori then back again. "Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

We both looked at Tori. "Don't you have anywhere better to go?" Simon asked.

"No," she had her hand under her chin, like she was watching a film.

"Umm Tori, maybe Andrew needs your help somewhere around the house." I tried.

She raised her eyebrows at me, and sat there in silence for another moment. I glared at her.

"Tori just get out!" Simon finally said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She hopped of the chair and mumbled something about never having anything fun to do around here.

We both opened our mouths to say something, but then cut off, laughed and said 'you first' at the same time.

"You go." I said. Whatever he's going to say, can't be anything worse then what I'm going to say.

"Ok... well... I don't think our relationship is going to work out."

I raised my eyebrows. "_You're _breaking up with _me_?"

He nodded sheepishly.

I was stunned for a moment, but then a wash of relief washed over me. I smiled at him. "That's ok." I hope I didn't sound too relived.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I knew you'd be cool with it."

I furrowed my brows at that but smiled all the same.

"So... we're cool?"

"Course, we'll always be friends." I stepped forward and gave him a hug. "We'll always be friends." I repeated.

"Good." He hugged me back. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

I laughed and gave him a light squeeze before letting go.

"I'm just gonna be frank here," he warned. "So when are you and Derek getting together?"

I was shocked. "You know?" I blurted out.

He laughed. "I could see it after a while. I didn't want to see it, but after I thought about I could see that you and Derek are meant to be." He smiled at me.

"Meant to be? You think so?" I couldn't help the big grin on my face now.

"I know so," he smiled. "Now," he sighed. "Do you wanna watch a movie? I'll let you sit next to Derek," He added.

I pretend glared at him and lightly swatted him. "Yeah ok, I'll get the snacks. Just don't choose a rom com please." I laughed.

"I agree with you there," he smiled and walked out the door.

I was waiting for the popcorn to pop, when he walked in.

"Hi," his low voice said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"I uh, heard what happened with you and Simon."

I had to suppress a smile. "You _heard_ or you _overheard_?"

He looked down at the floor. "Overheard," he admitted.

I laughed and pretended to be disappointed. We stood there in silence, neither of us knowing what to do or say.

"So...," he said.

I gave a small laugh. "So..."

This is going to be a little bit harder than I thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and **_**please **_**Review! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had a bad case of writers block. But it's over now, Yay! I was wondering how many chapters this story should have. Do you think it's dragging on a bit or should I just go where the wind takes me? Please be honest, all your opinions are important to me...xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


	15. Kiss HerHim

**Here it is... xx**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__I laughed and pretended to be disappointed. We stood there in silence, neither of us knowing what to do or say._

"_So...," he said._

_I gave a small laugh. "So..."_

_This is going to be a little bit harder than I thought._

Chloe's POV

We all sat down to watch the film; Tori and Simon on opposite sides of the room on an armchair, and me and Derek on the love seat. He had his arm over the top of the seat, like the boys do at the movies when they're on a date with a girl. I used to see that, when I was at the cinema with friends, boys pretending to yawn and put his arm over the top of the seat, then slyly slide his arm down so it's around the girl. I used to think 'how unoriginal', but now I _really _wanted Derek to do the same; skipping the part where he has to yawn. He probably wouldn't though, considering Tori and Simon are around. I wished they weren't.

It was half way through the film and Derek still hasn't put his arm around me. The lights were dim so no one would notice. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions; maybe he was just resting his arm on the seat.  
Resting his arm on the seat, that's it. I must've been expecting too much. I break up with Simon, and then suddenly I'm immediately with Derek? It doesn't work that way. We hardly even talked yet. He heard my conversation with Simon, so he knows exactly what I thought about him. But I don't know what he thinks of me. Damn werewolf hearing—such an unfair advantage.  
He likes me—I know he does, but I need to hear it from him. But what am I supposed to do, just ask him? I don't think I would be able to do that, my stupid stutter would get in the way, making me look stupid, then I would turn a bright colour of red, and so on, so on.

Well maybe I don't have to wait for him to make the first move. I could move in closer to him.  
But what if he feels uncomfortable? I'd better not.

It was the end of the film and Derek didn't move from his position.

"Hey, is Derek asleep?" Simon said.

I looked over to him; his head was resting on the arm of the chair, completely asleep. I can't believe I didn't notice. I waved my hand in front of his face. Derek should've woken up when I did that. He must be really tired.

"Ha, he looks dead," Tori laughed. "Does he have a pulse?"

I glared at her. "Don't be stupid Tori; of course he has a pulse." I looked back at him. Is there such a thing as looking _too_ asleep? I grabbed his wrist and checked anyway.  
I relaxed when I felt it. "He's just in a deep sleep."

"Can we draw on his face?" Tori asked.

Simon and I glared at her in unison. She looked back and forth from our glares.

"Oh come on, you know this is a once and I life time opportunity."

"Don't even think about it Tori." Derek said, making all of us jump a foot in the air.  
He sat up and rubbed a hand up and down his face.

"You were sleeping so deep, we all thought you were dead." Simon said.

"Nope, just _really _tired."

"Why _are_ you so tired?" Simon asked.

I looked at Derek, he looked completely awake now. It looked like he was wondering whether to tell Simon the truth or make up an excuse.

"Just have a lot on my mind lately. I'm fine."

"Yeah, alright." Simon knew he wasn't going to get it all out of him, so he accepted the little he got out of him now. "I'm gonna get some food, anybody want anything?"

"No thanks." Both me and Tori said at the same time. But Derek said, "Yeah."

I leant back on the sofa and Derek resumed his previous position. Tori, on the other side of the room, had her feet curled under her, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was looking at me and Derek like something under a microscope. I started to squirm under her gaze. Derek was giving her glares.

"What are you staring at Tori?" I asked annoyed.

"Chloe I want to talk to you." She gets up and pulls me to my feet. She all but dragged me out the door, all the while Derek giving us a confused look.

"Tori what is it?" I asked her half way up the stairs.

"You really need to get your rear in gear, and kiss Derek." She pushes me into the room and sits me down on the bed.

My eyes widened as a gaped at her. "Will you be quiet, he can hear you." I whisper.

She grabs a CD off the table in between our beds, and puts it in the CD player. She adjusts the volume enough for me to hear her, but loud enough for Derek not to hear us.

"Right, have you and Derek spoken at all about your—I donno—Situation?"

"Situation? I wouldn't call it that." I said, trying to stall.

"What would you call it then?" She asked. I think my stalling worked. I opened my mouth to answer, but she figured it out. "Don't try and stall. Answer the question."

_Damn_

"No we haven't."

"Why?"

"Well seeing as I only just broke up with Simon like an hour and a half ago, I don't think me saying to Derek 'hey so when are we gonna go out?' is best. Beside I think being in a relationship is a little bit complicated for Derek right now because, you know, we're on the run from people trying to kill us." I say sarcastically.

"Don't use the whole 'we're on the run from the Edison group' thing on me. He likes you, you like him, but neither of you are making a move. I've worked too hard for you to—"

"Wait, what? You've worked too hard? Too hard for what?"

She was silent for a moment. "You know, the uh, cleaning, that Andrew has me do."

"What's that got to do with me and Derek?"

"Stop changing the subject! Back to you and Derek. You have to kiss him if his doesn't kiss you soon." I was _so _not the one who was changing the subject.

I sighed. "But what if—?"

"No if's. Just take charge. You want to be with Derek, all you have to do is stop being such a wimp and _kiss him_."

"Yeah your right, I should."

"I always am."

"Thanks Tori."

"No problem, I enjoy our little chats. We should do it again some time." She said jokingly. We both knew that _I_ hate 'our little chats'.

Derek's POV

Tori dragged Chloe out the door. Chloe looked just as confused as me. What did Tori want to talk to Chloe about? Maybe I should listen.  
No it's probably girl stuff.  
But why was she staring at us like that?

I walked out the door and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"—hear you." I heard Chloe say.

I heard someone walking, probably Tori, then a click. Music was all I could hear now, not their conversation.  
Clever.

Should I walk up there so I can hear it better?

"Derek can I talk to you?" Simon asked from the kitchen doorway.

I looked over to him."Yeah ok," I followed him back into the kitchen.

"So," he said jumping onto a chair. "When are you going to kiss Chloe?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh c'mon," he smiled. "You know you want to," he teased.

"She only just broke up with you. Do you think it's ok for me to kiss her now?"

"Of course. She likes you, she told me herself. Have you even talked to her about it yet? Like have you told her about her being your mate yet?"

"No." I furrowed my brows at him. "She might find it a bit weird. She just broke up with you—"

"Forget about me, this about you and Chloe. You don't have to tell her about her being your mate just yet. But you _do_ have to make it clear that she's your girlfriend by... going out somewhere. Not many places you can go, but you know. And the most important thing you have to do is _kiss her_. Girls like when they're swept off their feet, so make the first move and kiss her. You don't have to do anything too fancy or over the top, but make it good. Do you get what I'm saying?"

No. "Sort of."

"Long story short. Girls like it when the boys take charge. You take her somewhere, you kiss her, she's your girlfriend, then it's a happily ever after. Simple as 1 2 3," he smiled at me.

"Ok, I can do that."

"Good. So where are you gonna take her?"

Where am I going to take her? I can't take her too far—one of the many disadvantages of being on the run. "I'm not sure but I'll figure it out."

"Well if you need help, you know where I am."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got to do this on my own."

"Well good luck with that. Just remember to kiss her."

Not something I'm likely to forget.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I love reading the review that I find in my inbox in the morning. If I don't update before Christmas then I'll say merry Christmas now. MERRY CHRISTAMAS EVERYBODY! It's snowing a lot here in England, is it snowing where you live? Just curious...  
Thanks for reading!  
Miss WolfGirl...xx **


	16. Perfect

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't go onto the computer a lot this holiday, and then I had writers block _again_!... Hope you like it..**

**Suffer In Silence**

_Previously  
__"Well if you need help, you know where I am."_

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I got to do this on my own."_

"_Well good luck with that. Just remember to kiss her."_

_Not something I'm likely to forget._

Derek's POV

I know the perfect place to take Chloe, she'll love it. I hope. It's not far away so it'll be perfect. Now all I have to do is ask her out. Should be easy enough. But what exactly do I say? I've never asked anyone on a date before, so my knowledge is pretty limited. I've seen Simon do it enough times, but copying Simon is not the way to go. I could do this.

Finding Chloe was easy; I could find anybody in this house. She was in her room talking to Tori about clothes, well more Tori talking to Chloe. I walked up the stairs to her room, and was about to knock on the door but I stopped and froze with my hand in mid air. I didn't realise I was so nervous. I was about to turn and walk away when the door swung open.

Chloe stood in front of me, jumping when she saw me. A smile spread across her face when she looked at my still raised fist in the air. I dropped it quickly, putting it behind my back.

"Hi," I eventually said.

"Hi," She said back, the smile still on her face.

Suddenly Tori popped up behind her. "Hi," she smiled. "Can we help you with something?"

I glared at her. "I came to talk to Chloe."

"Oh." She folded her arms over her chest and lent against the door frame. "Be my guest." She made a offering motion with her hand.

"Alone," I growled.

She raised her eyebrows at me and made a show of settling on the door frame. "I'd rather not be kicked out of my own room." She smirked at me.

"Fine." I quickly took Chloe's hand and pulled her out of the room, then as fast as could I grabbed the door handle and closed the door in her face. There was a bang and a shout from the other side, but after a short grumble she just went back onto her bed.

Chloe burst out laughing beside me and I started to laugh a long with her. "Tori's not going to happy about you slamming the door in her face." She said as we started to walk down the hallway, her hand still in mine.

"Who cares, Tori's annoying. And you know it."

A small smile crept onto her face. "Maybe a little—but don't tell her I said that." She said pointing a finger at me.

I laughed. "Your secret's safe with me."

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, um, well I was going to ask you something."

Her hand squeezed mine and her bright blue eyes looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, um, I have a surprise for you and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see it."

A huge smile spread across her face. "A surprise?"

Her smile made me smile. "Yeah, but it's out in the woods. It's not far so we'll be safe, is that ok?"

"That's fine. Are we going now?"

"If that's ok with you."

"It's perfect."

_Chloe's POV_

Derek put a tie around my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going. I don't know how many times I tripped but Derek was always there to catch me, sending little sparks of electricity through me every time.

"You know I can hardly walk _without _the tie, what makes you think the tie's making that any better?"

He gave a little laugh. "We're almost there, just a few more steps... Ok stand a little the left—" I stepped to the left "—perfect. I gonna take the tie off now."

I stood perfectly still while he untied the tie. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it. He let the tie drop to the floor and let me see what was in front of me.

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Before me was a big clearing filled with blue, white and purple flowers, bordered by big green trees. The sun seemed to shine directly on the clearing making it look like it was glowing. But the most important thing was the picnic in front of me. A brown basket filled with food sat on a white and red checker blanket. Two wine glasses stood next it with a two litre bottle of coke propped against the basket.

Derek was looking at me with a wary expression. "Do you like it? If you don't we can go ba—"

"No, no! I love it. It's perfect." I turned to look at him and gave him a big smile. I reached up on my toes and put my arms around his neck to hugg him. "It's perfect."

He hugged me back, but after a few moments pulled away. "Shall we eat?"

"Yeah," He took my hand and led me to the blanket, and sat me down. "It looks amazing, how did you do all this?"

He smiled while he poured the coke into the wine glass. "That's for me to know and for you _not_ to find out."

I laughed. "Ok, so what do we have in the basket?"

He handed me the glass of coke and opened the basket and started to rummage around. "Well we have sandwiches, strawberries..." He listed off all the food and placed it on the blanket. "Crisps, chocolate and cake," he finished.

"Ooh cake." I couldn't help but say.

He smiled. "If it's cake you want, it is cake you will have." He cut the cake into quarters and handed a slice to me.

Being with Derek on a date was more amazing than I thought it would be. We talked for what seemed like forever, just forgetting everything around us. I forgot about being in a safe house, about being on the run, about people trying to kill us, all I could think about was being with Derek. We didn't even realise that it was getting dark. Derek lifted his head up and smiled. I didn't even bother to see what he was smiling at; I was too busy being captured by his smile.

"Chloe, look up," Derek said, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise and awe. The night sky was covered in millions of shining stars. Not like when you look up and see a few stars dotted here and there—they were everywhere. It was amazing, I've never seen anything like it.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's beautiful." I leant back and stretched my legs out so I was lying on back looking up at the stars. Derek was sitting up, looking down at me with a smile playing at his lips. I patted the space next to me, gesturing to him to lie down next to me. After a seconds hesitation he moved down so his head was level with mine. We were so close that our knees and shoulders were touching. His hand was so close to mine and I could have sworn that I felt something, like a magnetic pull, urging me to reach out and hold his hand. But my stupid nerves stopped me. I sighed in frustration with myself.

Derek looks over to me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. This is great," I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said turning his head back to look at the stars. Then, to my surprise and relief Derek reached over and took my hand. As soon as his hand touched mine, it felt like a shock of electricity went up my arm.

I gave his hand a squeeze and moved closer to him, all my nerves drifting away. I turned my head so it was resting on his shoulder, and this time I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I could lie here forever, next to Derek and never have a care in the world. I felt the tips of his fingers brush the side of my face, and the corner of my mouth turned up in a smile. Derek shifted beside me so his face was facing mine. I opened my eyes and they locked with Derek's green ones. I realised that we were so close, closer than we were before. He was so close that I could lean forward and kiss him, but my nerves decided to make a reappearance.  
Tori's voice whirled around in my head. _Just take charge. You want to be with Derek, all you have to do is stop being such a wimp and kiss him_.

I said I was going to kiss him and that's exactly what I'm going to—.  
Suddenly Derek put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leant forward and softly, ever so softly, he put his lips to mine. I pulled myself closer to him, as if I could get more of him. Then the kiss became more intense and I put my hands in his hair. Electricity flowed through me with every touch, now we were closer than ever, so close that our legs tangled together.  
This kiss everything I Imagined my first kiss to be like, it was... perfect.

Unfortunately we broke apart gasping for air. I was pretty sure that if air wasn't a necessity we would still be kissing. I put my head in the crook of his neck and snuggled into him. He put his arms around me and held me close. We stayed like that for awhile, and would have stayed like this for longer if a rain drops didn't start to land on us.

We looked up and the rain seemed to get heavier. I guess that was our cue to go. We untangled our self, but still held onto each other's hand. We packed up all the stuff and ran hand in hand back through the woods.

We made it too the garden and ran to back porch to stand under the shelter. The light on top of the porch clicked on as we stood under it, making our own personal spotlight. We were both dripping wet, and too reluctant to go inside. Going inside meant going back to reality, and right now reality sucks. With a sigh Derek reached for the door.  
Without think I pulled him back, reached up on my toes, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was everything like it was before, electric, passionate, amazing, perfect... I could go on but I'm pretty sure we'll be here all day.

The door slid open and the light poured out from the kitchen. Tori stood in the door way, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Can you not stick your tongues down each other throats in front of me please?"

_2 days later_

Derek and I are inseparable now, we're always together. My days seem a lot brighter now that I'm with him.

We're all sitting round the table having breakfast, Simon and Derek next to me and Tori opposite me with Andrew. Andrew looks up from his breakfast and asks Simon, "So, where are you and Chloe going on you next date?"

Everybody stops what they're eating and squirms uneasily. Andrew glances at all of us, seeing our expressions he furrows his brow. "What did I say?"

Simon cleared his throat. "Andrew, I don't know if you noticed but, Chloe and I aren't going out anymore. She's with Derek now."

Andrew looks at me and Derek, a look of confusion on his face. He shakes his head, "Teenagers," he mumbles and carries on eating his breakfast.

The End.

**Sorry about the long wait and I'm also sorry if the ending wasn't everything that you exspected (I know it's a soory excuse for an ending). I was really stuck on their date and first kiss and how I was going to end it all, so my apolgies. I gonna take a break from the Darkest Powers and maybe do some different stories, I'm not sure yet. I have an Idea for another Darkest Powers story so I might do that in the near future, we'll see. I want to thank all my reviewers I LOVE you all, you're the best! I really hope you enjoyed this story and thanks again! :D xx  
Miss WolfGirl...xx**


End file.
